sabernatufandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer Mark
"I easily disabled it and the problem is solved, we just thought that it would be wise to notify you of this." - Spencer to Lemonar in Epsidode 1: The Rebringing Spencer Mark is a wizard from the guild "Harmonia". He specializes in Wallium magic as he thinks he is "The God of Wallium". He was originally planned as the main character but soon turned to more of a side character who appears from-time-to-time. Spencer can also use a tiny bit of Messager magic. Appearance Spencer is a younger, lean, and dark man. He has brown eyes and Grey hair like his mother's. He is mildly-muscular. His Guild Mark is on his forehead. He has a scar on his right shoulder, which is very visible. His hair goes down to his shoulders and his hair is usually in a fixed position with gel. The color of his guild mark is purple. Spencer usually wears a black robe with a black baseball cap. He has a belt over his black robe that is very light and has a gold streak through the middle. On his robe, there is a picture of the Harmonia logo. He usually wears brown shoes with blue laces. He also has the Harmonia logo on his baseball cap. Spencer has a sack on his back at all times, carrying his equipment. Personality Spencer is dark, lazy, but very efficient when he's serious. He doesn't care if he hurts someone emotionally or physically. He doesn't care about anyone and says that he'd rather be alone than with others. Although he seems friends with Jay, Spencer despises Jay because he thinks Jay is annoying and too energetic. Although Spencer acts like he enjoys jobs he really hates them, he hates talking to people and doing things with others in general. He only enjoys helping when there is a reward. He has almost never since he was 8 and doesn't have fond memories of his parents or his brother. Although it might not seem like it, Spencer can be beaten very easily in battle and is one of the weaker of the guild. Magic & Abilities Spencer uses Wallium magic, which gives you the ability to create magical walls. Of, course there's more to this magic then just magical walls. Spencer can also use a bit of Messager magic. Below it will show a list of all the spells Spencer has used. Unlocking Runes - He can unlock the magical walls and destroy them by saying the runes on the wall backward. 'Rule '- He can set rules on the walls by fortifying them, making them unable to be destroyed and placing a rule on who can pass the wall. 'Guild Super Barrier '- Spencer can activate the Super Barrier on the guild. 'Push '- Pushes the targeted person away from the caster. It's almost as if a wall is being created and pushes the target away. 'Protect '- Creates a wall around the caster, it can only be broken with powerful spells. 'Bounce '- Bounces any projectiles that hit a wall the caster created and launches it at a target. 'Destroy '- Creates a blue wall that caves in and eventually squeezes the target to death. 'Knocker '- A spell that creates blue walls and starts ramming into the target. 'Mute '- A wall that others can go through and moves with the caster, it makes the caster unable to hear anything the caster targets. Equipment Spencer carries a various amount of Equipment because he believes that he needs it for his wall-breaking. A list of the items are below. 'Omni-Trick Wall Breaker '- A Hammer that lets you break Omni-Trick Walls, obviously made with Wallium magic. It's incredibly powerful and could be fatal to a person it hits. It can tear down buildings, but it is incredibly heavy. 'Hammerfist '- Spencer has a hammer in his sack of equipment, this hammer doesn't have a hammer end on it, instead it has an iron fist that can be whipped around when the Hammerfist is thrown around. Category:Characters